


sweet & savory

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, College Varchie, F/M, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex, Milkshakes, Porn With Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Varchie!Centric, Whipped Cream, lots of licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme three: Across the Universe (of Paraphilias)Archie and Veronica enjoy a Friday night with a sweet side of dessert. That's it, that's the plot. Enjoy!





	sweet & savory

Veronica sends a text asking Archie to pick something up from Shake Shack for tonight. It certainly isn’t Pop’s, but they found their favorite food fix in New York’s burger joint right off campus.

And he still loves eating a burger and sharing a shake with his girl more than any other kind of date night.

Their nights are spent out partying with friends, studying or cuddling under the blankets watching Netflix. Some nights they eat out at restaurants and some nights they prepare meals together in her kitchen, just enjoying each other’s company as they grow into these adult versions of themselves.

_ Two burgers, two shakes and an order of onion rings, to share._ Veronica texts him with a kissy face emoji.

He smiles, knowing the onion rings are actually for her. Archie hustles down the street, spotting the familiar green neon light, ready to see her like always.

He walks into the restaurant and picks up the order on the counter for _ Lodge, _ a bag and a recycled drink carrier holding a chocolate and strawberry milkshake. The walk back to her place is only a few blocks but his milkshake looks _ so _ _good _that he can’t quit lifting the carrier to sip from the straw.

By the time he reaches her door, he slurps up the remainder of his shake and sighs. They’re so much smaller than the shakes at Pop’s, and with no refill, _ he should have ordered two_.

The sadness of his empty shake vanishes when his girlfriend opens the door with a big, beautiful smile just for him. She’s adorable in her short purple nightgown but he can’t help running his eyes over the smooth skin of her legs.

Veronica wears no makeup on her perfect face and her black hair is in waves spilling over her shoulders, always the most beautiful sight for his tired eyes. He ducks down to kiss her while she grabs her shake and closes the door behind him.

"What happened to your shake, Archiekins?" She asks grinning.

Sheepishly, he looks at her and chuckles. "Long gone, Ronnie."

Veronica laughs and shakes her head with _I told you to order a large._

She's right. Archie shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the black hook, the one that Katy asked him to install. She had started complaining that their boyfriends were turning their pristine apartment into a pigsty.

He feels victorious watching Veronica gleefully peer into the bag with the onion rings, laughing to himself that some things never change. She plops it down on the counter before placing her shake to keep cool in the fridge.

Her home seems quiet for a Friday night, he doesn’t know if he should have offered to pick up anything for her roommate.

“Katy’s staying at Josie’s tonight, they have an audition tomorrow,” She offers, picking up on the way he looks around the apartment to check if they’re alone.

Veronica smiles at him knowingly, coming to wrap her arms around his middle. She digs her chin into his chest, dark eyes staring deep into his. Archie leans down to kiss her softly, once on the forehead and once on the lips, before she smiles with a _come on, lover boy._

They link their hands and unload all the food onto the small kitchen table. Veronica munches on her onion rings, crossing her legs while she watches him. Archie eats his burger and then some of hers, earning an exasperated eye roll from his girl.

Moving to the couch, he asks if she wants to put something on Netflix, reminding her that they still have two series to finish. She grabs her milkshake and watches Archie scroll through their watch list.

Veronica pulls a red blanket from the armchair and drapes it over her bare legs, cuddling into his side.

He looks down and smiles, loving the comfort of her nestled against him and holds her tighter, planting another soft kiss on her forehead.

\--

Archie’s strong arms are around her and he just smells _ so good_. His abs are so warm when she traces her fingers under the soft cotton of his shirt, making Veronica hungry for something else entirely.

The firm, visible muscles in his arms and back strain when Archie reaches forward to steal a bit of her _ still full _chocolate shake. She swats at his hand and tries, but fails, to take it back from him.

“Just because your Neanderthal self couldn’t save your shake for later, doesn’t mean you get to drink mine.” she playfully scolds him.

He still manages a sip, looking up at her with ears tinted red. Something in his boyish smile gets her feeling a little naughty, as it usually does.

“We _ can _share though, Archiekins.”

He must pick up on her mood, sweet smile morphing into a smirk she knows well.

She pushes his shoulder a little and swings a leg over his hip to straddle him, negligee riding up around her waist. His hands help guide her on him, squeezing her ass to bring her closer. His possessive touch shoots a shiver down her spine, seeing the lust in his eyes.

He runs rough fingers over her shoulder and pushes down the thin straps of her silk sleepwear, leaving light kisses as he goes. She’s not wearing a bra, loving how his eyes darken at the sight of her bared to him. His lips latch onto her neck while his fingers start toying with her nipples.

She rolls her head back in pleasure, sending gratitude above for this man who always loves and touches her_ just right. _

He meets her gaze and she could come from the look on his face. Veronica leans in to kiss him hotly with her mouth open against his, tongues seeking each other out.

She pulls away quickly, reaching for the hem of his cotton shirt. He takes over, removing it himself while Veronica bends backwards reaching for the to-go cup, wanting to tease him. His hands hold her firmly by the bare torso as she does, thumbs pressing into her rib cage.

Waiting until she's sitting upright again in his lap, she plucks the sweet maraschino cherry from the top and dangles it between her red lips. Her tongue whirls around the sweet fruit, feeling his grip on her tighten.

“Ronnie.” He breathes, licking his lips as his eyes alternate between her tongue and her naked breasts. He smiles up at her devilishly and it gets her even wetter between the thighs.

She pops it in her mouth and swallows it, tying the stem with her tongue as an encore.

As soon as she opens her mouth to reveal her work, Archie's grip becomes firmer. He groans deep in his throat as he brings her in for a kiss and bucks his hips up against her.

He pulls back and starts moving her by the bottom, back and forth on his lap, hardening against her center. She gets so hot with the way his eyes darken, full attention on the sinful way she's rolling her hips.

Veronica takes a dollop of whipped cream from the cup and puts it into her mouth, making sure he's watching her suck it off her finger.

Archie shivers when she licks her tongue up his neck, the sweetness mixing perfectly with the salty taste of his skin. He tastes _ so fucking good. _

She takes her time, worshiping his chest and the warm muscles under her fingertips. Her hands trace down his abs and she hears herself moan, always so turned on by his body sculpted from hard work.

Sliding off him completely, she takes another swipe of whipped cream and licks across the v-lines of his hips. The silk that was bundled around her belly now falls to the ground, leaving her in just black panties. He watches her closely, eyes hazing before her. 

Veronica drops to her knees and starts unbuckling his belt, laughing when he decides to help her with sloppy movements. They get his jeans and boxers halfway down his legs when she sits back and pulls them off aggressively. She kneels between his legs and starts teasing him slowly. Her nails scratch up his thighs, feeling him tremble beneath her. It always makes her feel so powerful. 

Reaching for her milkshake, she takes another sip, eyes locked on his. She kisses across his dick, loving how hard it is for her. 

She grips the tops of his thighs and descends her mouth onto him, nearly coming at the way he groans. Swirling her tongue, she feels herself get hot, _ needing something more. _

Moving her finger down between her own thighs, she starts circling her clit and finding the slightest shred of relief. He must be watching her with the way he pulls at her hair and starts pumping his hips up to her mouth. 

Yes, she could _ definitely _come like this. 

\--

Archie is about to fucking _ lose _it. Veronica’s touch does something to him that keeps him teetering between animalistic and gentle every time they’re lost in pleasure, a needle that she can move in any direction she wants.

Veronica keeps sucking him off and it feels amazing, _ she feels amazing_. As much as he doesn’t want it to stop, he just wants _ more _of her.

He feels himself start shaking as his stomach tenses up, releasing into her mouth and calling out her name as he comes.

Her tongue is still lapping at his cock gently before she licks her lips clean. It might as well serve as an aftershock.

He finally regains his stability and decides to take charge the second he meets those big brown eyes looking up at him.

Archie reaches down and hoists her up into his arms, carrying her to the kitchen counter. Veronica wrap her legs around his waist, linking her ankles, and slides her tongue hotly up his neck.

He sets her down gently, hands guiding her comfortably back on the surface, just needing a second to _ look at her_. Her head pops up in confusion when he moves back to the couch, picking up the discarded cup from the coffee table. She blushes at the sight with a raised eyebrow. Archie sees the change in her body and it gets him instantly hard again.

Veronica lay sprawled on the granite counter, bare chest heaving with anticipation, eyes expectantly awaiting his next move. He takes a sip of what’s left of her chocolate shake and bends forward, his hand cradling her head and kisses her with an open mouth, swallowing her breaths.

The sweetness of her lips is driving him crazy, hand caressing every curve of her body beneath him. She props herself up on her elbows and moves to nibble his earlobe.

Archie takes the straw from the cup and lets the remaining ice cream drip across her breasts, watching her shiver from the coldness.

He pulls her deep into his mouth, massaging her gently with his tongue. The noises coming from Veronica have him ready to come again.

He leaves her skin a little sticky and wet when he stands erect, turning away from her to open the refrigerator. When he finds just what he’s looking for on the shelf, he retrieves the dark bottle and comes back to his place between her thighs.

Removing the cap, he drips the tiniest amount on his thumb and wipes it along her lips. He looks all over her face before kissing her. Leaving her lips, he kisses across her jaw and the column of her neck. Archie continues his descent down her chest, paying attention everywhere but her nipples.

She cants her hips up against him, craving him where she's most sensitive.

He fucking _ loves _when she gets needy like this after a little bit of teasing.

Picking up the bottle again, Archie drips it all over her chest and dispenses a little on his finger and holds it to her lips to taste.

Veronica sucks on his finger, looking up at him through thick lashes while she does, and hums in delight at the contents of chocolate syrup. He will probably blow it if he keeps watching her.

He reluctantly pulls his finger out from between her lips and traces it all the way down to her lace covered center, while slowly kissing and nipping at her breasts. He feels himself twitch against Veronica, feeling her drenched for him.

“Fuck, Ronnie.” He breathes out, in awe of the way she’s grinding up against his hand with her lip between her teeth. “So wet, baby.”

He pushes her panties aside and circles her clit slowly, watching her hips move in time. Rolling her head back, she starts panting.

Continuing his torture for another minute, he revels in watching her react to his touch.

“Stop teasing me, Archie.” She looks up at him with wild eyes, demanding what she wants.

“Be patient, Veronica.” With that, he squirts a little more syrup on her breasts and starts pleasuring her; tongue back on her nipple and a finger slipping into her entrance.

It only takes a few seconds before she’s shaking beneath him with a blush spreading across her chest, the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. He keeps suckling at her sensitive skin, pumping his fingers in and out of her.

“More, Archie.” She breathes, looking uncharacteristically helpless writhing around on the granite with her tiny arms reaching up for him.

She huffs when he pulls away, both hands holding her underwear before ripping the fabric in two.

He holds her lower back while she wraps her hand around his neck, the other clutching his bicep as he lines himself up. Circling her center with the head of his cock, she trembles and starts rolling her body against his.

Guiding himself in, he throws his head back at the familiar sensation of being inside her; warm, wet and _ so fucking tight. _

Veronica’s mouth falls into an _ o _ and there’s _ no way _he’s going to be gentle right now. He slams into her repeatedly, bottoming out inside her with every thrust of his hips. She’s given up holding onto him, back bowing off the counter. He’s not complaining as he’ll gladly watch her reach her high from every possible angle.

Sliding one hand to hitch her thigh up higher on his hip and the other around her throat, Archie feels himself about to hit his peak.

“Faster, Archie.” She cries, mixed with a few of his favorite Spanish phrases.

He picks up the pace and rubs her clit furiously, watching the euphoria bloom on her face before meeting her there.

\--

Veronica lays on the countertop, granite cool against her heated skin. Archie's head lays on her chest as she runs her fingers softly through his sweaty hair, scratching at his scalp.

He lifts his head and meets her gaze, boyish smile taking over his beautiful face, every bit sweet.

But her skin feels sticky and she is starting to get drowsy. She just wants to curl up in his shirt with him on her clean sheets. Maybe some water.

She kinks an eyebrow at him. “How about a shower, lover boy?”

He scoops her up in his arms quickly, mumbling something against her neck and hauls her off to the bathroom.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fic two for kink week, what did you think? Archie and Veronica love their shakes and I couldn't help it! I originally had this scene planned for another WIP, but wrote it here instead :)
> 
> I appreciate all the support on this series so far, stay tuned for the next installment. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
